Please Come Back Me
by dwight schrutte
Summary: After a gruesome battle, Dick is left without his memories. How will the team cope without their resident ninja while he is out of commission. And how will Zatanna deal without him knowing what they mean to each other.? I suck at summaries and writing so please no comments on my grammar


**I KNOW I DONT UPDATE OFTEN AND HAVE AN UNFINISHED STORY THAT I SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT FIRST BUT IVE BEEN WANTING TO MAKE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I WILL BE UPDATING MAKING AMENDS IN A DAY OR SO AND HOPEFULLY KEEPING UP WITH THIS ONE AS WELL. ENJOY. I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

The team decided to go out on a big group date. It's been a few years since that New Years Eve they fought the justice league and all the couples were still going strong. It had taken some time for Aqualad to finally admit his feelings for Raquel, but the guys finally gave him the push he needed (literally). They had gone to see the new Bateman movie that had just come out, Robin was getting very annoyed at all the questions about whether any of the movie was accurate. Even Wally was asking questions, and he knows all about Dick's and Bruce's past.

They had just finished eating at the local food truck and were on their way back to the zeta tube to go back to Mt. Justice for the night. Walking in two lines of four, Robin, Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis led the way with Conner, Megan, Kaldur, And Raquel right behind them.

"So are you telling the truth about the movie? Ryan Reynolds really isn't Batman?" Raquel asked

"No, and I'm not that kid from iCarly, and Jackie Chan is not our butler" Dick said annoyed "Now can you keep it down and not draw attention to the fact that I'm Robin and that were eight superheroes just walking down the street"

"Oops, sorry. Didn't realize i was being so loud." She replied

"Give her a break Rob, she's just curious like the rest of us" Wally said

"Exept you baywatch, we all know you know who he really is" Artemis said

"You do?" Raquel said surprised

"Nice going babe" Wally said to a shrugging Artemis

Robin suddenly stopped and got super serious, like he is on the really dangerous missions. He subtly loooked around the street and everyone started to worry about the sudden change in Robins attitude.

"What is it my friend?" Kaldur said getting into leader mode

"We need to hurry to the zeta, we have company" Robin said itching his hand near his utility belt "I'll lead the way. Kaldur, you and Conner take the back, Wally take the street side, be ready to run when i give the signal, and keep the girls in the middle, this could get bad. Everyone keep a brisk pace and don't stop unless I say to. Sorry to take control Kaldur, but this is Gotham.

"You know the city better then anyone,, we follow Robins lead on this one" he replied

"We aren't some frail little girls that need protecting you know?" Artemis snapped out harshly

"Babe, this isn't the time for your woman empowerment speech. Rob never gets like this unless its real bad" Wally said putting a hand on her shoulder "What are we dealing with buddy?"

"I'm not positive yet, but we're definately outnumbered, plus we're in our cities right now which means we cant do to much without drawing to much attention to ourselves" Robin said as he started leading the team down the street "We are five blocks from the closest zeta location, but that one can only transport us one at a time. The closest one that can transport us all is even farther."

"What about calling in the league?" Zatanna said getting closer to Robin

"Ive already set off my alarm to the Batcave, but Batman was on a mission when we left, who knows when he'll get it" Robin said

"Doesn't he get all those messages sent right to him?" Wally asked

"Only if Agent A sends them to him, and he's on the mission with Bats" Robin replied

"Well whatever it is that you thought was going to get us must have been in your head. We've walked so far already and nothing has happened" Raquel said

"They want us to lead them somewhere, hopefully somewhere without people so we can actually do something to protect ourselves" Robin answered

As if on cue from the boy wonder himself, explosions ignited across the street along the sidewalk. Everyone that was out and about running for cover left the eight teens standing on a deserted street waiting for whoever was following them to show themselves.

"Finally" Dick said pulling out his utility belt and draping it over his shoulder.

Wally followed suit and pulled out his goggles, snapping them into place on top his head. Raquel pulled her shirt up to reveal her belt and pulled Aqualads water barrers out of her purse. Artemis puller her crossbow out of side pocket and unfolded it. Conner simply ripped his hoodie off to reveal his black shirt with the super man logo on it.

The teens stood ready for whatever was coming their way, while still moving in the direction of the closest set tube. all of a sudden an Erie laughter filled the air all around them.

"No, anyone but him" Robin said wide eyed

"Who is it?" Megan asked scared

"The Joker" Robin said

Finally stepping through the smoke on the other side of the street, the joker looked at the group of teens and smiled wickedly

"Don't forget about my friends boy blunder" the Joker said menacingly

given their cue, out from the smoke stepped Deathstroke, Deadshot, Two Face, Bane, the Penguin, Scarecrow, and Harley Quinn.

"Shit" Robin said "We are so screwed"

 **A/N:**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, BUT WILL PROBABLY AFTER I UPDATE MAKING AMENDS OR EVEN A LITTLE ONE CHAPTER STORY. THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER BUT ITS ALREADY REALLY LATE AND UNFORTUNAELY I NEED TO WORK EARLY IN THE MORNING SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REST OF WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER THEN I'LL GET TO THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY. ALSO IT WILL HELP TO IMAGINE THE JOKER FROM THE DARK NIGHT MOVIE, NOT THE ONE FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW, THAT JOKER KIND OF SUCKS TO BE HONEST**


End file.
